


Kiss

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [42]
Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/F, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Maggie/Kate, an unexpected layover. ( Kiss - Prince)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

Maggie tumbled backwards onto the bed, pulling Kate down with her. Kate laughed softly, mindful of the thin hotel walls, her sister and Colette sleeping feet away. "Shh," Maggie hissed, laughing as Kate pressed forward to lick the words off Maggie's lips.

They were both giggling into the kiss, and Maggie could feel everywhere that Kate was pressing down, soft and warm and sweet, as she jerked and twitched with laughter.

Hands worked by touch in the darkness of a strange city, stripping away decent layers until they were lying, naked and sweaty and glowing together. "I need a cigarette," Maggie said, stretching arms and legs just to hear Kate mumble grumpily as she was jostled.

Maggie padded across to the glass door and let herself out onto the little Juliet balcony. She lit her cigarette with a practiced, professional little flick of her wrist, and blew the plume of smoke out over the unfamiliar city. She smiled at the stars as Kate's hands stole around her waist to steal her cigarette, but they didn't say a word as they smoked it down to the filter.

Tomorrow, the plane would be fixed and they would be heading back to New York, to propriety and uniform checks and all the rules that bounded their lives in America. But tonight, with an unfamiliar city glowing like a constellation before them, they had skin on skin and cigarettes and breathy words of endearment in every language they knew.


End file.
